


Is It Madness

by TricksterInTheShadows



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Battle on Bifrost, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it madness? Is it? Is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Madness

Is it Madness? Is it? Is it?

_“Is it madness?”_

How would one acted if they were to learn the entire life had been a lie, that the people you thought you knew were something entirely different, that your heritage lies with evil cold monsters that live in an icy realm. How would one react when the learnt there were nothing more than a spoil of war or that they had been taken from their home for a purpose other than to live their own life?  How could someone take this all in calmly and go on with their lives per usual?

There are so many paths one could turn to after such hidden knowledge had been discovered.

There were so many choices, actions and thoughts one would be confronted with when knowing what was true all along. There were so many ways someone could take the news, so many ways someone could react. And there are so many who will choose different paths, different ways of dealing with something so shocking and frightening.

Quiet a few, no matter mortal, god or other creature in the nine realms, would react with a respect and even more love for the family that raised them.

They would throw aside the fact that they we not their true parents or brother and love them even more for the fact that they were still cared for and cherished even though the blood that ran through their veins were different. Some would thank and show gratitude to their loved ones.

And this was an expected enough reaction.

There are other, no matter mortal, god or other creature, which would question their true biological parents and ask them why.

Curiosity would burn deep in there persons. The desire to know the reasons they were given away or left would cause an ache to their hearts and mind until the answer was found.  They would ask in search of the truth. They would ask to know why any of it had happened then from there they would choose their own way to deal with this information.

And this was an expected enough reaction.

But there are others, no matter mortal, god or other creature in the nine realms, would react with betrayal, hurt and sorrow, some even blinded by it unable to see many truths.

Some may be so hurt and pained by the actions done to them as young infants that they felt the treachery and abandonment deep within their hearts. Their minds would feel the sorrow just as heavily as their chest and it would etch itself within them. And these emotions may cause them to not see the love their family did hold, or the betrayal that was conjured from one’s own imagination.

And these thoughts may poison the mind, causing wild actions and lashes out to transpire. It may cause the person to change so completely no one would know them if not by their face, the character so completely altered. The feelings they held and still hold, twisting their thoughts and ways into wrong doings and hatred.

 

These people so hurt and overwhelmed with betrayal, are the ones who grieve and are grieved hardest for.

Loki was one of these people.

But this, the ways of others and Loki, was an expected enough reaction.

So was it all madness? Was it an insane thought that Loki would do such as he did?  _“Is it Madness? Is it? Is it?”_

No, it wasn’t madness. It wasn’t madness at all. In fact, it might have been expected.


End file.
